The BreakUp & The GetTogether
by taylorsita
Summary: Bella and Edward break up. A girl named Marissa comes along and dates Edward. Haaa. Sorry for all you Bella Fans.
1. The Breakup & The GetTogether

"Edward, I just cannot believe you anymore..." Bella yelled toward him as she walked out the Cullen house front door. Another fight. Great.

"What did I do this time? You know, we've gotten in a fight every week for like, a year," Edward explained to the not-listening Bella.

"Ugh! I just can't believe you. Anything you say. It's all a lie, isn't it? Everything that we've gone through these past 3 years. It's all been lies." She said to him. Her cheeks turned red like she was out of breath.

"No, none of it has been a lie, you should know that." Edward said calmly, but on the inside he was furious. "How could you even think that?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you've been lying to me lately. It all has become much more of a blur, even though I've gotten to know you much better. I can't believe that I even wanted to be one of you..._bloodsuckers!_" Bella screamed at my beloved Edward. I could tell that Edward had cringed back at her hurtful words. He narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief.

"What are you even saying? You wanted to be one of us ever since we started dating. What is wrong with you?" He yelled back at her. That was unusual. He never yelled like that. He _must _be mad. He rarely yells. The whole Cullen family is really calm.

"Nothing. All of it is YOUR FAULT. I hated that I couldn't hang out with Jacob. I hated that I had to keep secrets from Charlie, and my friends from school. I hated that you heard me talk about you in my sleep. You're so overprotective, and I hate it! The past few nights, all the nightmares I have have been about _you!_ You know what? I think that we should just break up. For GOOD."

"Fine. If that's really what you want. I don't mind. Whatever makes you happy."

"Oh, there he goes again..." Bella mumbled as she walked--more like ran--to her truck. She stumbled over a rock. She let out a quiet yell that sounded like she was cussing.

I had been watching the relationship of Bella and Edward since about 3 years ago. When he had 'asked her out'. I was so mad. I've hated Bella. I'm like Lauren. I don't like Bella; only Lauren doesn't like Edward. Lauren was my best friend. I could talk to her about everything. Except Edward. I ran out of the bushes and then walked up the hidden drive like I hadn't been there through the whole fight. He was sitting on the porch with a hard look on his face. His lips were pushed into a flat line. His eyebrows were raised. His skin was brilliant. _He_ was all around brilliant.

"Um. Hi, Edward." I said quietly. His eyes looked down at me from the very tall porch.

"Hello. Marissa, what are you doing here?" He asked me; very confused.

"Oh! Uh, Bella called me and told me about the...break-up. I'm so sorry." I tried so hard not to snicker. I wasn't really sorry. Maybe for...nope, not sorry at all. Now I could have Edward all to myself. I liked that idea.

"Oh. I didn't know you were all that good of friends with her..." he said.

"I'm not really. But she talks to me sometimes. I guess she didn't want to spill all this out to her closer friends, like Angela or Jessica. They'd probably be all lovey-dovey with her. Is she going to date that...Jacob Black, is it?"

"I'm not sure. Probably, though. He loves her. Maybe even more than I did. Oh, well. If that wo--Jacob is what makes her happy, then she can go right ahead." He seemed annoyed. I was trying to figure out what he was going to say, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Ok. So...you're over her? Already?" I was really eager to hear his answer because if he _was _over Bella, then I'd maybe have a chance with him. And THAT would be amazing. I don't care about how Bella would feel. Not at all.

"Well, yes. Of course. If she really wants to be with him, then I just might as well not think about her anymore and move on. Obviously, she has." He pointed over the way Bella's house was and apparently he could see Jacob's Rabbit in the driveway. She must be over Edward already.

"You're not sad at all, then?" I was just waiting for him to break down and cry, but I really knew that that was never going to happen.

"No. I don't really care. She wants to be with him. I'll move on with my life without her in it. Go back to how I was before she even moved here. Sad and alone..." He looked down like he was about to tie his shoes. But he didn't have any laces. So that wasn't going to happen. Now I could tell he was sad.

"Oh. You were sad. And alone." I looked down just like Edward had.

"Yeah, I was just kidding. I wasn't really sad. Kind of alone, but I had a nice life. Sort of." He made a half-smile with his cold, hard lips. The same smile that made Bella happy all the time. It made me happy, too.

"Oh. You know, I really fell for that. I guess I'm gullible. A lot of the time."

"Well, you know, it happens." He grinned.

"Yeah, blonde, you know." I grinned back at him. I twirled my hair to make it look like I was acting dumb. Edward laughed.

"Mmm. I think I found someone even better than Bella." He looked away, and so did I. That kind of made me embarrased, but also kind of, 'Hah! In your face, Bella!'

"Um. You're talking about...me, right?" I was pretty sure he _was_ talking about me, but I just wanted to make sure.

Edward laughed at how low my confidence was, "Yes, I'm talking about you, silly. You're MUCH better than Bella." He smiled MY half-smile. It was mine now. He and Bella were over. He was mine now. I was happier than ever.

"Does that mean...?" I didn't want to finish the rest of that unconfortable sentence. Expecially since we were standing right in front of Dr. Cullen's house. Awkkk-wardd.

"I think so. I mean, if YOU want to. You know...date me." He seemed unconfortable, too. I wasn't all that surprised.

"Well, yes. I-I'd love to. I'd be honored." I giggled and bowed down to his feet. Then got up slowly, making sure I didn't scare him away. He was still standing there, a big grin on his face. He lauged, too.

"I would defininetly be honored." He smiled then bowed down to my feet. I shook so badly. I was really nervous for no reason. Edward popped back up, unnoticed by me, since I was looking away, and hugged me gently, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I giggled again. More out-of-control this time. Again, I carefully looked over at him, trying to see if I scared him away. I should've known, because I didn't. Of course he hadn't been scared away. He dated Bella for 3 whole years. She's crazy enough as it is. I doubted that I was crazier than her. I doubt myself too much anyways. He laughed at my shocked expression.

Right at that moment, the whole Cullen family walked out the door. He pulled away quickly, still grabbing ahold of my left hand. Alice looked at us suspicously. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Um. Hi, Edward. Where's Bella? Who's this?" She pointed toward me, glanced at me for a moment, then put her now glaring eyes back on Edward.

"This is Marissa." He put his arm around my waist, while he dodged the first question Alice had asked.

"And...Bella? You didn't answer..." Alice tried again to pull out of him.

"Oh, right. She's, uh, gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'? She left? I mean, she leaves all the time, to go back to Charlie's house. She lives there." She said.

"Yes, Alice. I know that. But, I mean. Gone. Like, gone, gone." Edward answered. I don't think he wanted to give the details.

"Specifically, please." Alice asked politly.

"She. Broke-up with me." Edward said shockingly calm.

"Really? I thought you were going to get..."

"Friendship rings!" Edward blurted out. "Yeah, we were going to get friendship rings." He glared at Alice.

"Right, friendship rings. I remember now. Thanks for reminding me." Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. No problem." I knew I was missing something, but I didn't bother to ask. It was probably something personal with Bella and the Cullens.

"Hello, dear." Esme came toward me and draped an arm on my shoulders. It scared me a little bit how utterly cold she was. I guess I didn't notice how cold Edward was. The whole Cullen family was gorgeous. Pale skin, golden eyes. They were hypnotizing. I couldn't belive how beautiful they were. Everything was the same. Besides their hair colors. Edward's hair was a golden-blonde. Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie's were light blonde. Alice's was dark brown. And Emmett and Esme's were a medium brown. You could tell they were all adopted. I was guessing I didn't know the whole story about the Cullens. I noticed how they're eye colors changed every once and a while, also. I needed to learn more about them.

"Hi. How are you?" I shook furiously. She seemed to ignore it.

"Grand." She answered with a laugh. "And you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I smiled.

"I would like you to meet everyone. I'm Esme. My husband, Carlisle. Then there's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. You obviously know Edward.

"Yes, I've seen most of them at school. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are seniors. Alice and Edward are juniors, like me. I see them both at lunch.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." She grinned exactly like Edward had.

"Wow, that's a beautiful smile you have. Gorgeous."

"Why, thank you, dear. That's so sweet of you." She paused, then said, "Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll be hoping to see you again soon."

"Yes, me too, ma'am." I was really close to banging myself on the head. Ma'am? What was I thinking?

"Call me Esme, hun."

"Right, sorry. Esme. Got it." I poked myself in the head to show that it was stuck in there, and that I wouldn't forget it. "I'd better go home now."

"Do you have a car?" Esme asked, looking around for a vehicle in the driveway.

"No, I don't live that far away, I walked."

"Oh. I didn't think we had neighbors." This time, she looked for a house nearby.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later. Bye, Cullens." I waved goodbye to all the tall, pale people standing on the porch of the humungous Cullen house. "Hope to see you soon, too."

To my surprise, they all waved goodbye, happily. Expecially Rosalie. I wonder...

I started walking down the hidden driveway. Before I knew it, I was at the front door to my house. I walked in and went to my room. I dreamed about my new boyfriend named Edward...


	2. Jake and Jo

**Two Months Later**

"Hey, Jo!" I shouted at my best friend Johanna, who just moved here from Michigan.

"Hi! I missed you so much!" She shouted back. Johanna and I ran toward each other and gave hugs. We squealed about what's been happening since I left Michigan. Edward walked outside and covered his ears sarcastically.

"Wow, what's going on out here?" He said, and eyed Johanna carefully. "Who's this?"

"This. Is my BFF, Johanna!" I shrieked. We gave each other another quick hug.

"Hello, Johanna. It's nice to meet you. I'm Marissa's boyfriend, Edward." Edward introduced himself, because I was so caught up in my greetings with Johanna.

"Oh, sorry. I almost forgot. This is my boyfriend, Edward." I introduced him, a little too late, since he beat me to the point. He grinned at Johanna, laughed at me, and reached out a hand to Johanna for her to shake it. She grabbed it furiously, probably over-excited from earlier.

"Nice to meet you, too, Edward. Sorry from all our screaming. It's just that, well, we haven't seen each other in so long!" She tried really hard not to yell, so it came out in a squeak. Johanna giggled.

"It's okay. Would you like a tour?" He asked politely, and gestured a hand toward the door.

"S-sure." She studdered. "You're boyfriends' really polite." Jo whispered only to me. Edward was eavesdropping anyways. I didn't mind. But, he already knew that.

"This is the main room. Dining room. Our house has 3 floors." He smirked. Edward seemed proud of his rich-status. I shook my head and smiled at his bragging.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Jo yelled, and it echoed in the large house.

"Yeah, it really is. You should see Alice's closet. It's about the size of my room. Hm. Not a good comparison, my room is tiny. But her closet is really big." I corrected myself.

"...And Alice is?" Jo asked.

"Alice is my sister. Her closet is fairly big." Edward interuppted. "Well, I could probably show you more later. You guys should go catch up. I know you eager."

I looked at Edward. _Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be disrespectful..._, I thought. He nodded.

"Ok, Jo. Let's follow the Doctors' orders. We can go to my house." I grinned at Edward. _Thanks. I bet she needed that. Come over around 8:00. I'll have her out by then., _I thought again. Edward nodded once. "All right, Jo. Let's go. Ha, that rhymed." I laughed at my own humor.

"Kay. Bye, Edward." Johanna waved at Edward, then I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward my car. We got in and buckled ourselves in the seats. I reached over the armrest to grab a long, rectangular box. It was silver. She stared at me with pleading eyes. "You know I don't like presents."

"It's not a 'present'," I explained. "It's a 'welcome to Forks' inviting...um, thing." I tried to think of anything else to describe it, but I couldn't.

"Fine." She closed her eyes, and held out her hands. I put the box in her palms. Johanna opened them back up, and untied the bow on the top. She gasped when she saw a sterling silver bracelet in the box. "What's this?"

"A bracelet," I told her the obvious, in a sing-songy voice. We were to my house now, and were standing in my driveway. I was rocking on my heels.

"Why'd you get me a bracelet?" She demanded.

"To forever remind you of Forks. It has a bunch of charms of things around here. The woods, a couple stores. The emptiness." While I said what the charms were, I realized how boring and small Forks is.

"Oh. I guess I see why you got it for me, now. Thanks. That's sweet." She smiled.

"No problem, my pleasure." I smiled back.

Before we knew it, the clock turned 8:00. The time I'd told Edward to come over. And Johanna wasn't gone yet. Oh, no. He's going to climb through the window. Clearly in front of Johanna. Oh, gosh. Oh, no.

The doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Edward," he answered

"Come on in, son." she yelled.

Edward walked in and smiled toward my mom. He glided upstairs and into my room. _H-how did you know? The door-Jo-how? _I thought. Edward pointed to his head so casually that Johanna couldn't have seen what he was doing. _Right, I should've known that._ He laughed, then covered it with a cough.

"Hey, Edward. Long time, no see," Johanna joked.

"Yep. You too." He grinned.

"Now it's my turn to leave you two alone. See you tomarrow, Marissa. Aaand, Edward. Probably." She turned her back on us and walked down the stairs. Edward and I watched downstairs until we saw and heard the front door slam shut. He sat down on my bed, then sat me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and intwined my fingers. He kissed me on the cheek. We sat like that for about a half an hour, not talking, just staring in each others' eyes, until I fell asleep in his arms. He laid me in my bed and put the covers over me.

In the morning, I went over to Edward's house, and Johanna met me there. I heard some faint rustling in the woods. Edward saw him before I did. It was Jacob Black. The boy Bella had left Edward for. I hated him, and I didn't even know him. Jo didn't, though. She stared at him like he was the greatest thing she'd ever seen.

"Where is Bella? She hasn't talked to me in over 2 months," Jacob demanded.

"That's becasue she broke up with me two months ago. She's probably still getting over me." Edward blowed on his knuckes, then rubbed them on his chest.

"Don't get all confident," Jacob warned.

Finally, Jacob took his eyes off of Edward and looked over at the new stranger in the room with us. He stared at her. For a while. I knew what he was doing. He was imprinting. Bella'd told me about how werewolves did that. It was like love at first-ahh! Love at first sight! Jacob Black imprinting on Johanna. How could this be?

"Wow, what's _your _name?" Jacob flirted.

"I'm Johanna. You're Jacob, right?" she said innocently.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Jacob said.

"I've heard about you before. Never thought you were that handsome in person.." Johanna blushed.

"Well, thanks. Have I seen you before?"

"Probably not. I moved here a couple days ago from Michigan. My dad got a job here. I talked to Marissa on the phone, and she'd say a few things about you. Sophmore?

"Yes." Jacob seemed embarrased by his school status. Everyone knew he didn't look like a sophmore. He looked more like a 25 year old.

"All right. Jacob. Would it be possible if you could get out off of my property?" Edward asked politely.

"Fine. Bloodsucker," Jacob scoffed.

"Good. Dog," Edward snapped.

"Ah-ah-ah," I shook my finger at Edward. "Come on, you know better than to get angry."

"Yes. I can control my anger," Edward said to me, but meant it to Jacob.

"Yeah. Now control it. No anger. Expecially towards _him._"

"Come on, now, Marissa. You know you can't ignore me," Jacob tried to persuade me.

"You mean, you know I can't _stand_ you?" I corrected him.

"Come on, now," he repeated. "Since Edward wants me off his property, I mean, we could go to La Push?" he asked Jo.

"Sure. That's where you live. Right?"

"Yep. Right."

"All right. Let's go. We could stop at the beach on the way. I could even show you my motorcycle, and my car..." Jacob kept going on, and on about things he could show her.

They walked all the way to La Push from Edward's house. On the way, they talked about pretty much their life stories. Jacob told her how he became a werewolf, and she told him about...everything. How her and I had been friends. How she knew I didn't like him, just didn't know why. They talked about everything.

When the two lovebirds got to the beach, they sat and talked some more. Out of nowhere, he leaned over like to tell her a secret, and kissed her. Just a little one, on the cheek, but it meant the world to her. He saw how much she liked it, and kissed her one by one, over and down to her lips. She let him. Jo started laughing. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his shack of a house. Billy wasn't home. He was probably hanging out with Charlie. Jo and Jake sat on the couch and kissed some more. Again and again. Finally, they sat and watched TV. Jake settled on a music channel. They sat and listened to slow, love songs. Johanna sat and sung a couple songs that played. Jacob watched her, and she stopped, looking uncomfortable.

"No, keep going," Jake urged her.

"Um, I'm not that much of a singer." Johanna's cheeks turned red.

"Yes, you are. You're great. Keep singing." His eyes were mesmerizing. Jo kept singing.

"When you look me in the eyes...," Jo sang. Jake sat there. Caught up in her beautiful voice.


End file.
